


Complete

by Itinessity



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Surreal, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itinessity/pseuds/Itinessity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сесил и Кевин - одно. Или нет? Что такое Найт-Вейл? Что такое Дезерт-Блаффс? Одно?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete

Узоры на его теле цвета запёкшейся крови. Они тёмные, почти коричневые, особенно в полумраке студии, где тускло мерцает аппаратура, которая ни в коем случае не должна работать. Вязь вокруг запястий перемигивается пустыми глазами. Сесилу она напоминает мехенди. Ритуальную раскраску для защиты от неудач. Неудач не может быть, неудачи запрещены Корпорацией. 

Сесил наклоняется к микрофону и не делает вдоха, прежде чем произнести:

— Спящее должно спать вечно. Не стоит будить. Не стоит. Добро пожаловать в Найт Вейл. 

В наушниках тихо, и на третий удар сердца он должен заговорить. 

— В эфире Кевин, и мои наилучшие пожелания вам, дорогие радиослушатели, — голос слишком громкий, слишком бодрый. Такой голос не усыпляет — такой голос вытаскивает из кроватей и вышвыривает на улицу. 

Сесил закрывает глаза и видит жёлтые фургоны. Кевин наклоняется чуть ближе к микрофону и опирается локтём на стол. Отстраниться не получается. Следующая фраза принадлежит Сесилу: 

— Вам не о чем беспокоиться, Найт Вейл. Проверьте замки на своих дверях и не забудьте оставить открытыми окна. Предупреждаем, что жителям третьего и выше этажей все же не стоит трогать решетки. 

Сесил с трудом выдыхает, когда Кевин едва-едва сдвигает микрофон к себе — они соприкасаются локтями и коленями, и это почти больно, словно кожа истончилась до предела. Возможно, так и есть. Кевин закрывает глаза и нараспев продолжает читать. Сесилу так спокойнее, но с каждым словом он видит всё больше. Настойчивый голос на мгновение смолкает. 

— А теперь слово нашим спонсорам, — щелкает тумблер, и в наушниках потрясающе тихо, но Сесил всё равно знает, когда ему нужно заговорить. Тишину и молчание нарушает шорох — Кевин ослабляет галстук и расстёгивает рубашку. Сесил понимает, что дальше вести эфир придётся в любом случае — он профессионал, в конце концов, — и повторяет его действия. Ему не сложно, пока Кевин не открывает глаз. К микрофону склоняются они вместе. 

— Перейдём к ситуации на дорогах, — Сесил говорит это как можно мягче, потому что продолжение фразы наполнено громкой радостью. — На горном перевале длинная пробка, Найт Вейл. Длииииинная. Как сообщает Городской Совет, горного перевала, а соответственно, и дороги, не существует. Неудивительно, ведь мы находимся в пустыне, ведь так? О, будем считать это очередным миражом, — Сесилу не нужно даже наклоняться, потому что их руки прижимаются одна к другой и больше не мешают. — Внимание: для спасения из миража вам нужно вызвать вертолёт любым доступным способом. Пожалуйста, не отвлекайте известные вам вертолёты от работы. Спасибо за понимание. 

Плечи соприкасаются. Фиолетовый пустой глаз встречается с тёмным красно-коричневым. Сесил чувствует острое жжение. Но отстраняться не спешит. Не может? Не хочет? Не должен? Единственное, что он должен — вести эфир. Кевин тоже. Когда Сесил открывает глаза, чтобы произнести очередную новость, он чувствует только тепло, которое ползёт от плеча к шее. Глаза закрываются в ту самую секунду, когда с его губ слетает последний звук.

Впрочем, Сесилу не нужно смотреть, чтобы видеть, как смешиваются на их руках два цвета. 

— Доброй ночи, Найт Вейл, — говорит Кевин.   
— Доброй ночи, — прощается Сесил. 

На несколько мгновений тишина и темнота становятся абсолютными: открывать глаза не требуется. Сесил меряет ударами сердца очередную паузу. Сердце не бьётся. Паузы — нет. 

— То, что вы похоронили в своём прошлом, обязательно нагрянет вновь. Сохраняйте спокойствие и постарайтесь разобраться без вызова службы спасения. Добро пожаловать в Дезерт Блаффс, — Кевин не делает вдоха перед фразой, а Сесил чувствует, как открываются его глаза. 

— С вами Сесил. Добрый день, дорогие слушатели, — Сесил ставит микрофон точно по центру и осторожно откидывается в кресле. Он знает, когда заговорит Кевин. Теперь он знает. 

— И теперь небольшое напоминание от наших спонсоров. СтрексКорп есть всё.


End file.
